Silent Hill: Man Of Faith
by DerangedAuthor
Summary: I love you. You love me. This child is a blessing." Kevin Brooks is returning to the town of Silent Hill, the place where everything began. He is in search of someone, and the only thing that keeps him going is his faith. The hunt has begun.
1. Welcome to Silent Hill

_**I love you.**_

_**You love me.**_

_**This child is a blessing.**_

Kevin opened his eyes.

_So tired. Almost there._

And there it was. Even though the fog was greater than ever, he could still see it. He could smell it. Feel it.

Silent Hill.

As he was closing in on the town, Kevin felt himself grab his minitaure-cross once more.

_Have faith_, Kevin told himself and closed his eyes again.

_**The almighty one, wanted this to happen.**_

_**He is meant for something.**_

_**He is beautiful on the inside.**_

_**Everythings gonna be alright.**_

Kevin knew that nothing would ever be the same again. This was his only way left.

Kevin's thoughts were interrupted, as he saw the great sign pop up i front of him.

Words.

WELCOME TO SILENT HILL.


	2. Snow

_**Kevin, please calm down.**_

_**There is nothing we can do.**_

_**He has chosen this for us.**_

Kevin opened the car door. The smell of coldness was the first thing that met him. But something was wrong.

_It's changed._

Even though the thick fog was filling the town, and Kevin hardly couldn't see anything, he could feel it.

Kevin didn't think more about it, as he remembered why he was here in the first place. He had to go there. He had to find _him. _

Kevin pulled up some paper from his pocket.

The map of Silent Hill.

He unfolded it and looked from left to right. A big X had been painted on the right upper corner of the map. Kevin nodded for himself and put the map back in his pocket.

Snow began to fall from the sky, as Kevin was driving down the foggy road.

_Snow? In the middle of the summer? How's that even possibl...?_

His thoughts were interrupted, as a loud noice occured.


	3. Bells in the night

The sound of bells.

But not just normal bells.

_Church _bells.

Kevin lighted up.

_Maybe he's there!_, Kevin thought and speeded up the car.

The snow got thicker and thicker as he drove towards the sound.

_Come on! Faster!_

Everything was blurry. Kevin felt sick. The church bells got louder and louder, more agressive.

More _painful._

And then it happened.

In front of him stood a child. Probably ten years old. But something about him was wrong.

He was different.

His mouth was a big hole, his nose flat as a snake's, his ears gone.

Blood dripping from his eyes.

Kevin couldn't stop the car in time, and everything turned white in one big scream.

_**I will teach you everything I know.**_

_**And you will listen to me.**_

_**I will show you everything I can.**_

_**And you will learn it.**_

_**I will show you the light.**_

_**And you will follow it.**_

_**God believes in you, Kevin.**_

Kevin opened his eyes. He had flown through the car window, when he had hit the boy. He looked around. The boy was gone. Had it been some kind of illusion? No. He saw him. He _felt_ his presence. It was no illusion. Kevin tried to stand up, but the pain was greater than he expected. He fell to the ground. Kevin could barely keep his eyes open. Was this how it should end? Hadn't he suffered enough?

Then everything went black.


	4. Derrick

"Uhh...My head..."

Kevin opened his eyes.

He was in a warm, comfy bed next to a fireside.

An old man, probably around 70, sat next to him, looking in some pictures.

"Quite some photos you got, huh?" The old man said.

Kevin noticed that he was looking at the pictures from his wallet.

"Hey give 'em back!" Kevin said and sat up. No pain this time. It was gone.

Kevin was suprised. He touched his body, the places where it had hurt. The pain was completely gone!

"You should be happy I picked you up son, you were almost dead!" The old man suddenly said, and drank from a cup of coffee. "Mm, good as always. I'm Derrick"

"Kevin" Kevin said, and was suprised that the man was being so friendly to him.

"So, Kevin...These yours?"

Kevin looked at the photos.

"Yes. It's my wife and me. We were at Italy at the time."

"Italy! Italy! Lovely place!" Derrick said, and laughed.

There was a long akward silence.

"Tell me son...What brings you to this place? It's not for the weak-hearted, y'know!"

Kevin looked away from Derrick, who was staring deeply into his eyes.

"I'm looking for someone."

Derrick laughed.

"Aren't we all looking for that _special someone_?"

"This person isn't just _special_. He means everything to me. He's the only one who can help me."

Another akward silence occured.

"What's his name?" Derrick suddenly said, in a more kind, friendly voice.

"He lives at the church, his name's..."

Kevin stopped talking as a terribly painful shriek, filled the room.

"They're here."


	5. Bloody nurses

Kevin got up from the bed.

"Who!? What's going on?"

Derrick picked up 2 shotguns from the other room, and threw one of them to Kevin.

"You'll see. I told you this place wasn't for boys like you!"

Kevin felt more confused than ever, and then all of the sudden, the door was thrown in.

Two creatures entered the room. Kevin had never seen anything like them.

They were both wearing nurse-outfits from the late 50's.

They had no faces.

And they were dripping with _blood._

Another horrible shriek came from one of them, and Derrick shot it to the ground.

"Watch out boy! She has a knife!"

Kevin was just about to answer him, when the 2nd nurse jumped on him.

"Ahhh!" Kevin shouted and pulled the trigger. Blood and gore flew everywhere. Kevin couldn't believe it.

"What was those things!?"

"Nurses. They live here. At the hospital."

Kevin hadn't noticed that he was in a hospital room, but that didn't matter anymore. He had to get out of here.

"Don't even think about leaving this place son, it's too dangerous!" Derrick said, as if he had read Kevins memory.

"I have to! He's here, I know it! He's at the church!" Kevin shouted, and ran out of the room.

As fast as he could.

He had to get find him.

Derrick sat back alone in the room. He had given up all hope on his new friend.

"For crying out loud son, this town's never had a church..."


End file.
